


A Queen in Winterfell

by Darth_Sansa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Post - A Dance With Dragons, Post - A Feast for Crows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Sansa/pseuds/Darth_Sansa
Summary: Sansa Stark is in the Vale pretending to be a bastard, dreaming of her childhood home.A story of seduction and war, love and revenge.ORI couldnt wait for Winds of Winter and wrote how I want the story to continue





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> just to be clear: I am NOT a fan of the show and this will NOT follow show canon

„You think I changed my mind?”, she raised her eyebrows and laughed.  
“Bring me a block.”  
She took the sword of one of her Queensguard. The Commander kicked him behind the knees, and he fell on the frozen ground. The block was placed before him.  
He went pale and screamed: “No, you cannot do this. You- I treated you like a daughter.” He looked up into her eyes. It was the first time she saw fear in those green eyes. He always concealed. And when he lost control, when he showed weakness, the Cold Lady struck. She looked at the block and saw little grey drops. It could be melting snowflaked or it could be his tears.  
The sword crashed through his neck. Blood splashed on the dress of the Cold Lady of Winterfell.  
Like rubies on snow.  
Like rubies on her silver dress.  
She did not care for the ruined garb. She could bath in his blood.  
It did not bring back her father, nor earase the memory of his murder. But it was not revenge she felt satisfied for. It was justice.


	2. Courtesy is my armour

It is strange how fast people can change.   
As Sansa Stark she could remember many things. She knew hundreds of different songs and stories. But Alayne Stone had great difficulties remembering. Maybe she did not want to remember.   
As the sun shone high in the sky, Alayne was happy. She would have a hard day with all the new responsibilities she had to face, but she did them with great delight. As the moon rose, she became Sansa Stark and the nightmares torment her. She would wake up and forget them instantly. It is strange how fast people can change. When the darkness creeps away as the sun rises, so does not the darkness under her eyes.  
She heard a light knock on the door. "Milady, you must get ready for Lord Harrold. It is quite late", came the muffled voice behind the wooden door.  
She sighed and stood up, her legs sore and her mind dizzy, like she had not slept at all. The night gown shivered in the cold morning air. She felt annoyed thinking about her day. Spending the whole day with an arrogant arse.  
The handmaidens fetched hot water for her bath. The light night gown flew on the stone floor. Her skin felt warm and the sudden change of temperature made her almost pass water. After the bath Alayne got dressed. A blue gown from Father. Birds and flowers and vines were embroidered on it. A pearl band was in her loose hair. She powdered her face to conceal the dark circles under her eyes. The blue silk matched her eyes and she was surprised when she looked into the looking glass. She looked much older. Bastards grow up faster, and she thought to remember a brown-haired bastard she once knew.  
Thinking back on the night before. The feast, the dancing. Again, she felt annoyed of the thought of her betrothed. She had to use all her charms for that one.   
She decended the stairs to the main hall to break her fast with the rest of the guests. Though, most would still be sleeping. Wine pured like rain the night before. A welcome fest for the lords and ladies, the kights and sirs coming to see or participate in Sweetrobin’s tourney.   
To her surprise, Lady Anya was there with Father and even more suprising, Harry Hardyng was there, too. The other guest, she paid not much attention. She seated herself next to her father, as far away as possible from Sir Harry. After some light talk and courtesies, she began peeling a juicy orange. Some juice sprinkled on her dress.

“Lord Baelish, may I say, your daughter must have her mother’s looks for she looks nothing like you.”, Ser Ossifer said.  
“Yes, what a beauty. A shame your father hid you for so long”, Lady Anya said. Alayne smiled politly. Harrold gulped his chicken pie down. Alayne and Baelish watched him closely. A familiar scene. The atmosphere became uncomfortable. She finished her food and left the hall quietly.  
Harry Hardyng meet her near the stables for a ride later that day. They wouldn’t ride far. Sweetrobin had trouble sleeping and she had to visit him often. Soon enough, she would have to get used to Harry and their affection would grow and maybe, and only a small part of her hoped for it, they would fall in love and have a happy marriage.  
She watched him fight and win in the tourney. Sweetrobin got his Winged Knights and soon enough Sansa Stark will have her army.  
+++  
"You look tired, my Lord." She was right behind him. He felt her presence with all his senses.

"Talking to yourself now? I never realised how lonely you are, my lord", her voice dangerously sweet. 

"Was I? Maybe I would be less lonely if you would see me more often." 

She turned around, heading to the door. He wanted to say something, not leaving the conversation like that.

"You did well today."

"Good night, Petyr."

The door slamed shut. The breeze blew the last candle out. He was left alone in the darkness.  
At some point her relationship with Baelish changed. She realised who she was. Littlefinger made a mistake. He underestimated me. He wanted to make me into someone I’m not. There were times she thought he trusted her, but knew that he was too clever to do so. Trust is for fools. It makes you vulnerable. It can cost your head.  
I’m Sansa Stark of Winterfell. The Heir of the North and I will rise from the fallen. Winter has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be not detailed and I skip a lot of things, but I have this fic for years now and it's time to post it. It's basically a very long summary. I still hope somebody will enjoy it :) THANK YOU FOR READING


	3. Purity

It was early in the morning when Sansa got up to the tower where the maester was. She didn’t bother using powder to hide her tired eyes. The weather was quite chilly. She chosed a rough spun green dress first, which would’ve been beautiful with her auburn hair. But she was not Sansa, she was Alayne. Her hair was brown. And green looked ugly on her. She chosed a grey dress instead and a white fox coat with inside pockets big enough for a bottle of wine. Maester Colmore was awake. He wobbled through the round tower room, collection scrolls and small bottles. “Good morning maester”, said Alyne calmly.  
“Oy, my lady, you startled me”, he was surprised to see her “are you in need of something?”, he eyed her suspiciously.  
“I couldn’t sleep. No, I just wanted to ask about Lord Robert’s sickness. Is he getting better?”  
He looked away. “The sickness is taking all his streght. He is a strong boy. He will get better soon though, I am sure of it.”, he didn’t sound convincing. There was a silence. The maester looked apologetic and she knew.  
She brushed against her wet cheak. “I will go now then.”, she said calmly. She just wanted to turn, luckily the maester did pity her.  
“My lady, if you have trouble sleeping, I have some potion. If you can spare a minute, I can find it. I won’t take long, and it is indeed the best treatment for nightmares.” He went for a short time to search for the medicine. Enough time for her.  
She gladly took the medicin from the older man and left. A smile on her face.

+++

Sweetrobin became fickler by the day. Throwing tantrums and screaming. Littlefinger and the maester were by his side day by day. He got a slight fever and Alayne managed to make him sleep. Though, he was plagued by nightmares. The maester and Littlefinger talked near the window, while Alayne was cooling Sweetrobins brow.  
The measter gave him more dreamwine to help the nightmares and indeed he fell into a deep slumber.  
He did not wake ever again.  
The funaral was held days after. Everyone was pretending grief, though no one as good as the Lady Alanye.

+++

The new Lord of the Vale was not much experienced and left most of the ruling to his couslors. Alayne was his right hand and soon to be bride.

“I cannot marry you, my lord, for I am still Alayne Stone. Not fit to marry a Lord. If I was Sansa Stark of Winterfell, well that would be a match.”

So, the young Lord prepared to gather his army. The recent tourney of the Winged Knights a few fortnites ago, happened to bring many a young knight there. More lordlings, knights and hedge knights came. Among them a knight lady. “The lady Brienne of Tarth and companions is seeking audience to see the Lady Alayne.” Baelish almost dissmissted her, but Alayne was so curious to know who the lady was and why she seeked her. “Bring her in.” They were in Alayne’s study, the Lady Brienne, her squire and a hodded man. 

“Lady Sansa. I finally found you.”, her voice was tired but strong. 

“We promised your mother to protect you. We will keep the oath and be at your side, if it pleases you.”, she held her head high in honor. Her squire next to her afraid to look up. Somehow he looked familiar. And then she knew.

“Sir, remove your hood.”, she said to the their mute companion.

The man no one else but Jamie Lannister, who kneeled in front of her.

She gasped and fell a step back. Looking at Brienn and then the door. Before she could scream for a guard Lannister started speaking in a low voice:

“I made many mistakes in my life, but that shall lie in the past now. I lay down all my titles and will life as a free man, unless you will take me as your sword. Ice was melted and made into two swords. When your mother freed me from my imprisonment in Riverrun, Lady Brienne and I made an oath to protect you and your sister.”

She ran to a table and grabbed a knife. Holding it infront of her.  
“Why should I? You don’t even have your hand. You came to murder me in the name of Cercei.” She found her voice back. I should call the guards, she thought.

“No, it’s over. I won’t harm you. These swords are yours by birthright, and so is Winterfell. Where ever you need me, I will go and wield that sword for you.”

“How come the change of heart?”, Sansa spit back.

“I wanted to leave much earlier, but I couldn’t. When Cercei sent me to the Riverlands, I met Brienne and Lady Stoneheart and was reminded of my promise. We went to Casterly Rock and freed your Uncle Edmure and his wife and son. He stayed out of the mountains. The way up here was too dangerous. But with a knightly escort, you can see him.”

“We brought you..”, the squire mumbled.

The kingsslayer layed a bloody cloth in front of her, the smell almost made her faint. 

“The head of Ilyn Payn.”, Brienne said.

Sansa looked up at them. “Payn.” She looked at the pale squire. 

“Good. Maybe I will find you usefull.”

“My lady, your mother the Lady Catelyn, she is..”, the squire started saying.

“Alive?”, a sparkle of hope lit her face up.

“Well, not exactly. She was brought back from the dead by a sorcere. She is neither alive nor dead.”, he didn’t dare looking her in the eyes.

“We saw men gathering to go north, you could meet the Brotherhood Without Banners and see her yourself. In fact, she ordered to bring you to her.”

“And I should believe you? You are cruel. My mother is dead.”, she spat. 

Lady Brienne whispered into her ear and Sansa believed her.

“So be it. I name you my shield sword, lady Brienne. I am still suspicious with you”, she said to the Kingslayer.

Later in the evening, Sansa ordered Brienne to sleep in her chambers and tell her about her adventures. It was a long story, with many twists and turns. She fell asleep thinking about Winterfell.

+++

“Trust him.”

“Trust is for fools.”

“Don’t say that”, Baelish said softly “you think you’re oh so clever, but you have a lot to learn. Don’t overestimate yourself.”

“I don’t have time to sit here and wait. I’m riding with him and that is the last of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not even bothering with desciptions. sorry not sorry


	4. WIsdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! I thank you, beautiful maid (or brave knight, im not asuming genders), for reading my tale! in this chapter we finally get some Acti0oooN

A fortnite after Sweetrobins death, a letter from King’s Landing arrived. Lord Hardyng was to ride south and pledge loyalty to the king Tommen I.

Soon enough word will reach King’s Landing that Sansa Stark is in the Vale and gathering an army. She shifted in her seat. She rose from her seat and began her speech:  
“My lords and ladies, the Vale cannot support Sansa Stark, the falsy accused killer of the late king and also the new king, his brother. My father would never dishonor himself and commit treason. But I am not my father, and the Lannisters killed him and accused him for treason. I was a hostage in the Red Keep. The crown is in debt and the Lannister goldmines are dry.”  
A low murmour started in the hall.  
“Their armies are beaten. I won’t crown myself the queen in the north like my brother, I will pledge my loyalty to a true king. King Stannis, the only living brother of Robert Baratheon. Like my father did, I will support only him.  
After getting Winterfell back from the Bolton Bastard, we will have the biggest army in the realm.”

The lords of the Vale mumbled and agreed. “Wise girl”, she heard a few times said to Baelish. He looked stern at her, his arms crossed infront of his cheast, but his eyes neutral.

“The armies are ready, and we could march in less than a fortnight.”

“My lady, it is quite dangerous. It would be best for you to stay safe.”, old Lord Royce said.

“My mother went to war with my brother. I will be fine.” 

+++

The march north would’ve taken longer if not Sansa had propsed to march half of the army before. A smaller party was faster. The way through the mountains was easy, because Tyrion Lannister took most of the clansmen to King’s Landing.  
Tyrion Lannister, she thought. If he happens to be alive, she could not marry. The marriage was not consumated but was still witnessed by the gods and the septon. She would worry about it later. 

+++

They almost arrived at Moat Cailin when a rider came to announce a party of bandits. Before she could give a command, Lady Brienne assured her that must be the Brotherhood.  
Indeed, they came to see Lady Sansa and she met the Lady Stoneheart at last. 

+++

The Battle of Winterfell was a short one. They communicated with King Stannis through ravens. During the Battle, the knights of the Vale struck from the east.  
When Winterfell was hers, there was no Arya, but a very frightned Jeyne Poole, her childhood best friend. The Bolton Bastard had no claim on Winterfell and Sansa Stark the only surviving heir became its Lady.  
Theon Turncloak was a sad sight. “Death is not enough. Send him to the wall.”

“I did not kill Bran and Rickon. They are alive.” He shouted as he was dragged away from her sight.

Stannis’ army and the Vale did not leave soon, the brotherhood stayed in Winterfell too, but the food was short. Winter has come and the winds were howling and biting.

There was a Stark in Winterfell again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this felt rushed, write it in the comments and I will gladly include stuff in later chapters, i planned another 4 chapters


End file.
